Orie Chef
Orie Chef, also known as Marjorie Chef, Marjorie Sy, Rorie or simply known by her nickname Marj, is a internet-urban legend which originates from Facebook. The legend became famous in 2018. History Backstory The Urban Legend is about an Philippines woman by the name Orie Chef. On the woman's Facebook account, it says that she worked as a bank-woman and a waitress. While it appears that all of her friends on Facebook are her own accounts with the same image of her. It is believed that Orie Chef's Facebook account existed since 2015, but the Urban Legend about her started to spread in 2018. The Urban Legend The legend became famous after a user posted an article on 4chan about the topic, showing a Facebook screenshot of Orie Chef's comment. People ended up translating Chef's comment, finding out that Orie Chef wrote that she wants to get cremated first, before her husband, and that she has a friend named Susan, which is still single. People which visited Orie Chef's Facebook account, could find gore images. The 4chan user which created the post about Orie Chef ended up getting in contact with her, asking her questions about her other profiles. Orie Chef briefly explained that all of the accounts were created because of Facebook video-games. On the Facebook page, Orie Chef posted gore images and she posted family-photos. Orie also posted a image of her family-tree, where it's written that Calleja is her last name, which created confusion from where does the term Chef comes from. It is also noted that on one of her accounts, Orie Chef posted that she wants to harm her children. Getting Exposure Orie Chef got a lot of exposure, after she shared images of another woman looking very foreboding. Orie ended up making a post about the woman. In the post, then said that the woman's name was Daphne and that she was her father's friend. Orie goes on to say that she is 26, and that she was 8 when the tragedy happened to Daphne. It appears that Daphne told her father that she wanted to do surgery, to look more beautiful. The father ended up visiting Daphne to find out that Daphne was dead. Daphne ended up committing suicide by cutting her head with broken glass. After the backstory, Orie tried explaining that Daphne is haunting Orie down and that she is totally destroying her dreams. Gallery Who Really is Orie Chef? Facebook's Most Bizarre Account Orie Chef Trivia *Orie Chef's official Facebook account is Marjorie Cua Calleja. *People claim that Orie Chef is a hoax. It is believed once Orie Chef got the exposure, that she decided to go along with it, and manipulate with people. *It is also believed that the Daphne story is a hoax. It appears that Orie used photos of a woman by the name Daphne Coomber, which she probably never met in real life. **Interestingly enough, people back in the days used Daphne's images to try and confirm that her photo was manipulated to create Jeff the Killer. Navigation Category:Female Category:Urban Legends Category:Internet Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mute Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Non-Action Category:Paranormal Category:Artificial Intelligence